


Ask the Ensign

by Oh_Contrary



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Lance (Voltron), Dom/sub Undertones, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Multi, Office Sex, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Smut, Threesomes, but i'll see you bitches there, getting caught, wow that's an existing tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 09:59:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16116083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oh_Contrary/pseuds/Oh_Contrary
Summary: “Just tell me, did you blush at getting caught—” Shiro’s voice lowered dangerously “—or at getting caught by Kinkade?”Or: the Captain Shirogane has a few questions for Ensign McClain and answering will be fun for everyone involved.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm dive into this by saying i would usually only greet close friends like this but if you're about to read this then we know each other already so:
> 
> What Up Sluts!
> 
> don't deny it. I know what fic you're reading. 
> 
> lol but all seriousness: this is entirely the fault of my beloved wife and enabler [jenners1207.](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenners1207/pseuds/jenners1207) She brings out the worst in me. Or maybe the best. Haven't decided yet.
> 
> Filth ahead. The literal working title for this google doc was: Sin for Sinning Sinners and I literally thought about calling this putting the Kink in Kinkade because boy oh boy are we Going somewhere chap 2 but alas.
> 
> let me know if there are any trigger/content warnings to add. Really though it's like... no plot, just smut.
> 
> This is based on [this](http://rijinks.tumblr.com/post/178261425303/o-oh-sorry-sir-i-thought-someone-left-the) fanart by [rijinks](http://rijinks.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> welcome to my first PWP!  
> ~Tay

Ryan wouldn’t say he’d been looking for Lance, but it was late on base and the other boy had been excited about some of the movies that had come out while he and the others had been in space. Kinkade had mentioned watching few together and Lance had lit up.

Which brought him here, wandering the upper floors making sure Lance wasn’t still up working since he hadn’t been in his room or on any of the training floors.

Up ahead, he could see a door open, a sliver of light spilling out into the hallway. He headed for it, figuring he’d either find Lance or an office with a wayward lamp still on. But what would he say if he found Lance? How would he justify wandering the upper floors so late at night? It was weird for him to be here. Weird for him to be so fixated on the other boy when it was common knowledge that he and the Captain were an item. But it seemed that no matter how intangible and out of reach Lance was, Kinkade would still want him.

Honestly, it was hard not to. Even when the other boy was tucked in Shirogane’s arms, he was a vision. They were beautiful together, the captain’s strong figure paired with Lance’s slim, subtle strength.

Kinkade was so caught up in his thought that he didn’t hear the low voices coming from the room he was heading for. Didn’t register, as he opened the door, that not only was the room occupied, but it was occupied by the very pair filling his mind.

The captain shifted in his chair, looking back over his shoulder at Kinkade, frozen in the doorway. Lance made a plaintive sound against Shiro’s neck at the movement and Shiro cleared his throat, drawing his attention. Lance’s eyes opened lazily as if annoyed and he looked up at Shiro before following the man’s gaze to—

“Ryan!” Lance yelped, bolting upright in Shiro’s lap. His uniform jacket was open over a thin tank top that was riding up his stomach, revealing a tantalizing strip of skin.  One of Shiro’s hands resting clearly on the curve of Lance’s ass.The other tightened on Lance’s hip and Kinkade couldn’t help tracking the slight movement with his eyes.

Shiro cleared his throat again, pointed this time. Kinkade jumped, looking quickly between Shiro and Lance, lust cooling into embarrassment as he remembered himself.

"O-oh, sorry, sir... I thought someone left the lights on in here," he shifted nervously from foot to foot, unsure what to do in this scenario. The captain looked him up and down and Kinkade swore he saw a slight smile tugging at his lips.

Lance shifted in Shiro’s lap, reaching for the collar of his jacket, tugging the lapels together as if to hide the hickies raising on his skin, but Kinkade’s eyes were much farther south, taking in the sliver of skin above Lance’s low-hanging pants, the angles of his hip bones and the barely visible trail of brown hair leading down towards the slight bulge in Lance’s uniform pants. Kinkade clenched his jaw, trying to hold himself in check, and pulled his eyes away from Lance.

Instead, he found himself looking directly at the captain, brown eyes meeting grey. The other man’s eyes were dark pools of heat that bore straight through him. Kinkade knew in an instant that not only had Shiro seen his desire for Lance, but he had judged it. What that judgement was had yet to become clear.

Captain Shirogane raised an eyebrow, looking pointedly between Kinkade and the door. Stiffly, Kinkade nodded.

“Again, apologies,” he said, before turning and high-tailing it out of the room.

He’d bolted from the room.

“Care to share with the class, McClain?” he purred. Kinkade stopped against the opposite wall, realizing with horror that he hadn’t even remembered to close the door on the way out.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Lance muttered.

Inside the room, Shiro chuckled again, using his grip on Lance’s hips to pull the other boy forwards where he’d scooted down Shiro’s thighs. He pressed their crotches together, grinding up lazily to dominate Lance’s attention.

“I just thought you may have an opinion or two,” Shiro drawled, rubbing their erections together. “Seeing as you blushed bright red when Mr. Kinkade came in.”

Lance tried to pout despite Shiro’s distraction. “We got walked in on. It’s an embarrassing situation. I’m allowed to blush.”

“Really? You never have before.”

“You know, having a frame of reference for this only means we’re getting off in the wrong places—  ah! Shiro!” Lance yelped, reaching quickly and grabbing Shiro’s wrist, stopping his mechanical hand’s determined tug on his zipper. “Shiro, we just got caught, we should relocate—”

“Worried that someone will see you like this?”

“Well yeah, we just—”

“Funny, because I remember a few weeks ago when I was fucking you on the desk and Sam burst in—"

“Shiro,” Lance whined.

“You threw a paperweight at him at told him to get out because you were ‘close goddammit,” Shiro chuckled, gripping Lance by the back of the neck and pulling him close. He nipped up the column of his throat before shifting to press gentle kisses to Lance’s heated cheeks. “So, care to tell me the truth about this blush, cadet?”

“Shiro, that isn’t even my rank anymore,” Lance said, squirming as Shiro’s mechanical hand ran down his side then startling as it pinched his rear. “Ouch, Shiro—”

“Lance, you’re avoiding the question.” Shiro ran his hand over the spot to soothe it. “Just tell me, did you blush at getting caught —” Shiro’s voice lowered dangerously “—or at getting caught by Kinkade?” He drew back, a calculating eye running over Lance as he planned his next words. “Because if it just so happened—” his hand smoothed over Lance’s rear again, less to soothe and more to tease. “—that it _was_ Mr. Kinkade that was winning this reaction--” a squeeze that drew a whimper and helped the renewing blush on Lance’s cheeks “—then that’s something we could talk about.”

Shiro let the fingers of his mechanical hand slide over the seam at the seat of Lance’s uniform pants before pulling Lance flush against him.

“So what’s the truth, cadet?” Shiro purred lowly. Lance shivered against him, saying nothing, but Shiro simply waited, sliding his hand over and around Lance’s ass until he was squirming.

“Still not my rank, Takashi,” Lance panted. Shiro growled, nipping harshly at Lance’s collarbone to hear him yelp.

"But you still aren't a captain, McClain. Not answering is insubordination." Lance giggled.

"You gonna punish me, captain?" he said smoothly. Shiro chuckled.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you? But no, I'm genuinely curious. Ryan Kinkade. You find him attractive." And it wasn't a question that time. Lance could only blush.

"I mean yeah,” he said, leaning away and trying for aloof. “Doesn't everybody?" Shiro fit a hand against the base of his neck running his thumb over the sensitive skin there.

"What do you think he thought?” Shiro rumbled, hooded eyes looking up at Lance. “Seeing you here like this?" Lance shuddered and Shiro went back to what he was doing earlier, kissing and nipping marks up and down Lance's neck. "I'm sure he's thinking about it. You on top of me. Maybe imagining himself in my place."

"Sh-Shiro—" a harsh nip to his collarbone to quiet him.

"I'm serious, Lance. He looks at you all the time."

"We're friends. He's a sniper too—"

"He looks the same way I do." Shiro whispers. "It's hungry." Lance can't help a whimper, squirming in Shiro’s lap as if trying to get away. Shiro gripped Lance’s hips firmly, pulling them flush against his own and rolling his hips up so their members rubbed together. He angled Lance’s hips to roll with his, making sure to press as close as possible, making Lance unable to escape the heat and friction he was providing.

Lance shivered, before leaning low over Shiro’s chest. He laid one hand against the back of his neck while the other slid down his chest.

“If you’re so hungry, why don’t you show me?” he whispered, pressing their foreheads together. He pressed a wet kiss to Shiro’s lips. “C’mon, I can feel that you want me—” he rolled his hips against Shiro’s. “—can we stop with the teasing?”

Shiro hummed thoughtfully, kissing Lance once, again, and again, tonguing into his mouth and sweeping through the space in an attempt to lay claim. They pulled away panting for breath.

“Let’s make a deal,” Shiro offered, kissing Lance again and combining it with a roll of their hips. “If you answer a question for me, I’ll give you whatever you want.”

“Even if I want you to fuck me?”

“Even that, sweetheart.” Lance sat back, looking expectantly down at Shiro.

“What do you wanna know?”

“When you and Mr. Kinkade spar, who usually wins?”

“What? Shiro—”

“Just answer the question.”

“I don’t know. We usually runs weapons drills.”

“But you do spend time sparring, I know because I get the logs from the training room.” Lance flushed. “So just tell me, who usually wins?”

“Well... Kinkade, sir,” Lance said, fidgeting on Shiro’s lap.

“And it isn’t just usually, it’s always, isn’t it?”

“I already answered my one question Shiro,” Lance said with a pout. Shiro rolled his eyes but nodded, letting go of Lance’s hips and letting the other boy press forwards. Lance kissed him fiercely, pouring all his pent up desire into the press of their lips and Shiro responded in kind, holding Lance tight and smiling as the other boy melted in his arms.

Lance ran his hands down Shiro’s chest, efficiently working open his jacket and pushing it off his shoulders, leaving Shiro in just his thin undershirt. Lance ran his hands up and down the planes of Shiro’s chest, making sure to touch every secret, sensitive spot on his way towards the other man’s belt.

“Eager little thing, aren’t you?” Shiro teased, biting his lip to hide a moan as Lance freed his erection from the confines of his pants.

“You don’t get to spend half an hour riling me up and then complain when I actually want you afterwards.” Lance ran teasing fingers over Shiro’s member, smiling as it twitched and bobbed. Lance squeezed the base just to hear Shiro groan. He leaned up, biting a trail along Shiro’s neck as he continued to stroke him. Shiro’s muscles bunched and shifted as Lance continued his ministrations. His touch grew light, teasing, and Shiro growled his name, only to be met by a coquettish giggle. “Something you want, Captain?”

Finally, growing impatient himself, Shiro grabbed Lance around the waist, pulling him up so he was laying halfway over the top of the chair and pulling at his already unbuttoned pants. He gave a sharp tug, pulling down Lance’s pants and underwear in one go. Smirking, he leaned over to bite at the meat of Lance’s thigh, causing him to yelp.

“Not so fun when you’re the one being te—aah!” Lance whimpered as Shiro bit him again, reminding him once more who was in charge. Shiro pulled Lance back down, sitting him back in his lap.

“Ready to be good?” Shiro asked, leaning forward and taking Lance’s earlobe between his teeth.

“Sir yes, sir,” Lance purred. Shiro rolled his eyes, but reached into his pocket, pulling out a small tube of lubricant. He squeezed a dollop out onto his flesh hand, warming it for a moment before moving his fingers to the cleft of Lance’s cheeks. He spread him open with his mechanical hand and let his fingers find the tight pucker of his entrance. He circled gently, spreading the lube around before gently starting to push in.

He stretched Lance with one finger then two, working up to three before Lance finally broke.

“Enough! Enough, god. Please Shiro. I’m ready, just—”

“Easy, sweetheart.” Shiro said, soothing his boyfriend’s whimpering moans.

Shiro pulled his fingers out, spreading any extra lube over his own cock. Before he could even finish, Lance had scooted forward, rising up to pull Shiro’s member against his hole, before sinking down with a breathy moan of relief.

Shiro couldn’t withhold a groan, his hands finding Lance’s hips on instinct as he slowly sunk down, mouth hanging open on a silent moan as he was finally filled. When he finally sunk all the way down, he rolled his hips once, pressing Shiro’s cock against that perfect spot inside of him. The last sting of Shiro entering faded into pleasure and Lance shivered. He rose back up slowly, lowering himself just as slowly just to feel the slide of every inch of Shiro disappearing into him and brushing over his prostate. He rose and fell again then again, gaining speed until he worked up a brutal pace, moaning wantonly each time he was filled. His thighs began to burn but he kept going, chasing after those delicious sparks of heat that came with every pass of Shiro’s cock over his prostate. Finally, as if taking mercy on him, Shiro grabbed his hips, angling them so instead of sliding over Lance’s prostate, he hit it head on.

Lance keened, back arching and hands fisting in the material of Shiro’s undershirt. He relaxed, putting his weight in Shiro’s hands and letting him move him once, twice, again, grinding slow and strong against that pressure point inside him. Lance cock twitched helplessly as Shiro drew him up again, pulling him back down hard. Lance nearly sobbed, leaning forwards and panting against Shiro’s neck as he waited for the next thrust—

But it never came. He pouted, moving to lift himself with his legs but he was held firmly in place, Shiro’s grip nearly bruising.

“Now, where were we?” he asked, voice rumbling low in his chest.

“Shiro, let me finish. I answered your dumb question—”

“And I said I would fuck you; not that you could finish—” Lance sobbed, tugging uselessly at Shiro’s undershirt.”— Now: why does Kinkade always win your sparring matches?”

“Because he’s strong, now move!”

“Really? Because I happen to know that you can take down opponents nearly twice your size. With some difficulty sure, but you’ve done it.”

“Shiro, please,” Lance whined. He sat up and tried to shift his hips to urge Shiro back into motion, but only succeeded in grinding his prostate against the head of Shiro’s cock, nearly doubling the torturous need to come building in his gut.

“What’s the real reason, Lance? Is Kinkade actually stronger than you? Or do you just like it when he looms over you at the end, holding your wrists to the floor or sitting on your chest?”

Lance couldn’t help the way he moaned, remembering the small smile on Kinkade’s face whenever he rolled on top him. Shiro only grinned, leaning close to Lance’s flushed face.

“I think I found an answer. You tightened around me like you were trying to pull me deeper.”

“D-don’t say shit like that,” Lance panted, closing his eyes and tilting his face away.

“Why not? It’s true. Kinkade turns you on. Is it how strong he is?—” Shiro rolled his hips the slightest amount “— Or how handsome? Maybe it’s his arms, so strong but with such precise hands.” Lance sobbed out a moan, reaching for Shiro’s wrists as if to pull his hands away.

“I’m sure he’s thinking about you,” Shiro continued, unfazed by Lance’s growing distress. “I bet he’s thinking about you right now; wrapping one of those hands around himself and wishing he was the one buried inside you, so hot and tight. You’d like that wouldn’t you?”

Lance said nothing, squeezing sporadically at Shiro’s wrists in an attempt to keep himself still and silent.

“Lance,” Shiro said gently, moving his flesh hand from Lance’s hip to gently stroke his cheek. “I’m not asking to get you in trouble. I’m genuinely curious: would you like that?”

Lance flushed impossibly redder, but nodded. Shiro smiled, lifting his hips in a small thrust to reward him. Lance arched and sighed, eyes fluttering closed.

“What a good boy you are, Lance,” Shiro said, smoothing a hand down his  chest. He gripped the hem on Lance’s undershirt, pulling it up and off on the way back up. “Would you be sweet like this for Kinkade?”

Lance nodded again, earning another thrust.

“Hngh! So good,” he panted “So good for Ryan.”

“Would you let him have you?” Shiro purred, tugging their hips together. “Just like this? Right here even?”

Lance nodded, nearly sobbing in relief when Shiro’s mechanical hand floated up, leaving his hips free. He put his hands at Shiro’s waist, pushing up weakly to give himself the leverage to grind back down against the cock inside him. He bit his lip to try and muffle the moans pushing out of his throat.

Shiro’s flesh hand roamed up and down his torso, caressing him gently. He reached up and tugged at Lance's hair, pulling his head back and exposing his neck before sucking new marks there, listening carefully to Lance's escalating moans. Shiro moved down to lick at his nipples and Lance practically shouted, pulling a hand up to try and cover his mouth, but his wrist was grabbed by Shiro’s.

“None of that sweetheart, let us hear you,” he said, punctuating it with a nip beneath Lance's jaw. Lance whined his name, and Shiro chuckled, pulling back to watch they frantic way Lance bounced on his cock.

“So pretty like this,” Shiro sighed, biting back a moan of his own. He looked away from Lance, closed eyes and flushed down through his chest, to peer back over his shoulder.

“Isn't that right, cadet?”

Lance simply nodded. “So pretty for you Shiro,” he babbled, searching frantically for that perfect angle only to have Shiro grip his hips firmly, holding him still again.

“Pay attention, ensign. I asked a cadet.” He looked back over his shoulder again, “Isn't he gorgeous like this, cadet?”

Lance barely heard the answer past the blood rushing in his ears, but it came nonetheless:

“Yes, sir.”

Lance's eyes snapped open, blinking away the haze of desire to find the source of the smooth voice. His eyes landed on Kinkade, who returned his gaze with dark, lust-filled eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bloop!
> 
> Here comes the fuck!!
> 
> have fun! use protection!  
> ~Tay

The desire pooling in Kinkade’s gut immediately began to war with dread. He shouldn't have been there. He left, making it halfway down the hall before realizing he hadn't actually closed the door back all the way, a sliver of light and stray sounds still escaping into the hall. In his head, it made sense: he would just go back and close the door properly then go back to his room to, well...He’d be lying if he said it wasn’t to masturbate. Already the image of Lance and the captain together was seared into his mind. Heart racing from merely the glimpse of them together, of that sliver of skin above Lance's hips and Shiro's hand on Lance's ass—

He shuddered, already struggling to ignore the heat pooling in his gut. He hadn’t even made it all the way down the hall before his feet were turning him around, luring him back toward the muffled voices.

When he got there, he could hear everything. Could hear how the captain teased Lance about-- about _him_ . And Lance was responding; was _responsive_. They were barely even trying to stay quiet by that point, and Kinkade couldn’t help but appreciate it. He heard every teasing jibe, every whimper and moan. Heard Lance finally beg to be filled and the breathy moan when the Captain slid into him. He could hear how even when they're together Shiro would stop and say things about him to Lance until Lance would answer and whine for him to keep going.

Meanwhile Kinkade was breathing hard, one hand digging into the front of his pants to try and relieve the mounting tension in his pants. His weight was fully supported by the wall behind him as his shaky knees no longer held him. He tried to stay quiet, not for fear of being caught, but for fear of missing a moment.

Though he apparently missed something, as it was a surprise when a mechanical hand gripped his lapels and dragged him into the room.

“So pretty like this,” the captain all but moaned before looking back over his chair at Kinkade. “Isn’t that right, cadet?”

And Lance, a disheveled mess in the captains lap responded, eyes clenched shut and breathing audible as he writhed on Shiro’s cock—

“So pretty for you Shiro,” he moaned, only stopping when the captain grabbed him and held him still. Lance made a pained sound, wiggling restlessly but uselessly in the captain’s steel grip.

“Pay attention, ensign. I asked a cadet. Now—” Shiro looked back at Kinkade, a smirk on his lips as he let his eyes rove over his disheveled uniform and the barely hidden arousal tenting his pants. “—Isn't he gorgeous like this, cadet?”

Ryan, transfixed, nodded, barely managing a choked out "Yes sir."

Lance's eyes snapped open and he saw Kinkade. A series of emotions flickered over his face, manifesting as a helpless moan. Before the sound was even complete Shiro starts moving, thrusting up into the vice that Lance had become.

Lance moaned loudly, realizing with horror that he was so close to coming all over Shiro’s chest, with _Kinkade_ there watching.

“W-wait— Shiro!” he gripped the other man’s wrists, shaking his head and trying to signal that he was reeling, too many conflicting feelings and desires warring in his chest. Shiro stopped, pulling him down to lay against his chest.

“Do you want to stop?” he whispered, concern leaking into his voice. He ran a hand up and down Lance’s back. Lance said nothing, nuzzling into the heat of Shiro’s pecs. Shiro chuckled knowingly. “Or do you want to come?”

Lance couldn’t help but shudder at those words. He slowly lifted his head, looking over Shiro’s shoulder at Kinkade who was still watching them. Heat shot straight through his gut and he couldn’t stop himself from nodding.

“I want to come,” Lance said, looking into Kinkade’s dark eyes. Shiro smiled, continuing to stroke up and down Lance’s spine as he looked back at Kinkade.

"Should I let him, cadet?"

“S-sir?” Kinkade asked, jolting at the sudden acknowledgement.

"Should I make ensign McClain come, Kinkade?” Shiro said again, voice pitched in such a way he could be asking Kinkade to pass the salt. Instead— “Or would you like to do it?" Kinkade groaned low in his throat, only half believing the offer.

Before Lance could say anything he was being lifted off Shiro's cock and deposited in the chair, legs pulled over the arms so he was spread open. He shivered at the sudden loss of heat, but let himself be maneuvered, looking up at Shiro who only smirked down at him before swivelling the chair around so Lance was fully on display for Kinkade. He shivered barely resisting the urge to cover himself as Kinkade’s heated gaze roamed over his body.

"You're good at taking orders, cadet,” Shiro mused, walking to stand behind Kinkade. “Do you promise to do what I say?"

"Yes Sir," Kinkade breathed, tone reverent as his eyes trailed over every mark Shiro had already pressed into Lance’s skin.

"Excellent," Shiro said, voice dark and low, the familiar tone sending a thrill down Lance's spine. That voice always promised that Shiro was taking complete control. Lance couldn’t help whimpering as filthy ideas flooded his lust-addled mind.  
  
"Take off your jacket and get on your knees," Shiro ordered. Ryan complied easily, all simple grace as he shed the layer and knelt in front of Lance. His hands twitched with the challenge of not reaching for the rich tan skin in front of him, but he waited, taking steady breaths. Shiro smiled, obviously approving of Kinkade’s easy understanding of who was in charge. "You can touch him," he said.

Kinkade shuffled forward on his knees, reaching out hesitantly before placing a hand on Lance's inner thigh. Lance gave a full body shudder at the small touch, reminding the room how sensitive he was after coming so close to orgasm just minutes before.

Kinkade huffed out a chuckle.

"Responsive, isn't he?" Shiro said, stepping forwards to watch.

Looking forwards, Lance saw Ryan and, looming behind him, Shiro. He had been under the full weight of Shiro's attention before. To have that compounded with Kinkade’s? He began to worry how much longer he could last.

"Oh don't worry," Shiro murmured. "You won't be coming until I say so.” From his tone, Lance could tell that was a promise. He swore and Shiro chuckled. He leaned down to speak into Ryan’s ear, breath fanning against the side of his neck.

"Sometimes Lance loses what little filter he has during sex. It's gotten him into some trouble— Lance what was it you said last week?" Lance pouted and Shiro fixed him with a glare. "Ryan won't continue unless you behave." Lance opened his mouth as if to protest, thought better of it, then sighed.

"I said 'dear god Takashi if you don't start fucking me right now I'll send your nudes to Romelle.’"

"And what did you get?" Lance squirmed. "Be good, Lance. We have a guest."

"I got spanked," he said quietly. "Twenty times with Shiro's hand."

"He had three meetings to sit through the next day too," Shiro commented, coming to kneel behind Kinkade, aligning their bodies. "He was so needy by the time he was done that he came to find me. Nearly earned ten more with the filth coming out of that mouth.”

Shiro took Kinkade’s other hand in his own and lifted it to press against Lance's other thigh then used Kinkade’s hands to push Lance's legs a bit further apart.

"I fucked him right here," Shiro purred. "Put him in the chair and put his legs over my shoulders. He's very bendy. Although you know that don't you, Kinkade? You train together, you’ve seen him stretch. Flexible isn't he?"

"Y-Yes Sir," Kinkade answered, heat crawling up his cheeks at being caught. Shiro chuckled, vibrating against his back.

"No shame in appreciating him. Why don't you show Lance exactly how much you appreciate him?" Shiro drew back, looking up at the pair. "Go on. Don't touch his cock just yet, but anywhere else is yours." Shiro's eyes went dark. "Show me how you've wanted him."

Kinkade hesitated, looking Lance over, eyes so heated it made Lance shiver, before looking back at Shiro.

"Permission to use my mouth, sir?" he asked, voice level. Lance gasped quietly, anticipation coiling in his gut. Shiro grinned.

"Permission granted."

Ryan smoothed his hands up and down Lance's thighs twice before leaning in and kissing the heated skin. Lance made a breathy 'oh' sound, and Kinkade looked up eyes lidded and a smirk pulling at his full lips. He licked Lance's thigh before nipping the sensitive skin once, twice, moving up and up, searching for a spot that made him—

"Ah!" and then long fingers shot down into his thick curls. Kinkade grinned, sucking on the sensitive skin again, satisfaction pooling warm in his chest when Lance's abs twitched and he whimpered. Ryan simply set to work, sucking and biting to raise a mark on the smooth skin. Shiro chuckled.

"Leaving us a reminder, cadet?"

Ryan only smiled. "Yes sir. I may not get another chance."

He went back to the hickey, laving his tongue over it before sucking again for good measure before moving down. He pushed Lance's leg up, revealing the sensitive strip where ass meets thigh.

Lance couldn’t keep still as Kinkade sucked another mark into his skin. Ryan moved the hand not holding Lance’s thigh to grip Lance's hip, pressing his thumb just below the point of the bone to try and hold him steady. Lance just moaned.

"You have good aim, Kinkade. That's another of Lance’s favorite spots."

That in mind, Ryan smoothed his thumb gently over the stretch of skin.  
He went there next, nipping at the point of Lance’s hipbone before working his way up. He spent long minutes working hickies over Lance's skin and drawing breathy sounds from the other boy.

Soon enough, Lance made a plaintive sound Shiro recognized and Shiro called hold. Reluctantly, Ryan pulled back, finally looking down at his work. His eyes trailed up Lance's body from the reddened head of his cock to the flush spanning from high on his cheeks to his chest. His nipples were pointed and shiny with spit and all over there were red marks that would settle into lovely little bruises before the night was out. Lance's mouth hung open, tongue a rich spot of pink as he panted and eyes dazed. Kinkade smiled, satisfied with his work, and leaned back. He hit against Shiro's chest and looked back at the other man.

Shiro's hands landed on Kinkade's hips, holding him still as he looked Lance over for himself.

"Beautiful work, cadet," he said. "although— he smoothed a hand over Lance's other thigh, the skin still empty and smooth. "You missed a spot."

Kinkade didn't need to be told twice.

He dove in, nipping and kissing small marks up the heated stretch of skin. By this point, Lance was a mess, jerking halfway out of the chair at the contact.

"Oh please, Shiro,” Lance whined, the sound hitching into a high keen. “Please, please let him touch me where it matters." Shiro sent his mechanical hand to press against Lance's chest, keeping him from shifting too much.

"Tell us exactly what you want Lance," Shiro said lowly. Lance answered without hesitating.

"I want one of you to fuck me,” he said, fantasies from earlier rushing back into his brain. “I want Kinkade to watch as I come. I want you both to make a mess of me and I wanna feel it tomorrow. I wanna make Kinkade come and I don't care how. I’ll do what you say just please get a move on." There was tense silence, broken only by the wet sounds of Kinkade’s mouth against his skin.

Shiro chuckled. "Bratty little thing, aren't you? Alright, Kinkade. That's enough."

Kinkade pulled away, aching in his pants by that point, yet patiently awaiting Shiro’s next order.

"Spread him open for me," Shiro said. Kinkade pushed Lance's thigh back and apart, leaving his entrance fully on display. Shiro reached over his shoulder to press his thumb against Lance's hole before letting it sink in. Lance whined, rolling his hips as if searching for more. Shiro's mechanical hand left Lance's chest before returning with a small tube of lube. He passed it to Kinkade. He opened the tube, slicking up a finger before reaching to press it in beside Shiro's thumb. Lance's mouth fell open on a low moan.

"Another one, please, I can take it."

"Hm, but do you deserve it?" Shiro mused. He looked over at Kinkade. "Does he deserve another one, cadet?"

Kinkade looked up at Lance, whose eyes were pleading. It was a stark contrast to his mouth: still open and panting, that same sinful glimpse of his tongue teasing them. Kinkade pressed his finger deeper into Lance, pressing again the velvet heat of his walls. Lance moaned low in his throat.

"Yes, sir." Kinkade said simply, as if satisfied with the results of his test. Shiro nodded.

"Give it to him cadet."

Kinkade pulled his finger out, applied more lube, then moved to push in with two. He looked at Shiro who nodded then winked. Kinkade pressed in, and as he did so Shiro pulled his thumb away. Lance made a garbled sort of choking sound.

"Takashiii," he whined. "Another one."

"You have another one: another finger you didn't have before. Now you have two of Kinkade's" Lance's whimpered lowly.

"Takashi so help me—"

"Is that not enough for you?" Shiro grabbed Kinkade wrist, guiding him to start thrusting with his fingers.  "Weren't you thinking earlier about Ryan's hands? About getting those skilled fingers inside you?" Lance moaned, but shook his head.

“I n-never said that.”

“But you probably thought it, right?” Lance whimpered and Shiro smirked. "Why, Kinkade's a skilled sniper, you said so yourself. I bet he can find your prostate without my help."

Shiro let go, leaving Kinkade to press his fingers in and out of Lance at his discretion. He scissored them, pushing deeper and deeper until Lance fluttered around him, back arching and nonsense spilling out of his mouth.

"Good work cadet." Shiro said.

"Thank you sir," Kinkade said, not taking his attention from Lance, pressing in and around Lance's prostate just to make him whine.

"Very good work," Shiro said lowly. "In fact, I think you should get a reward."

Shiro reached up and ran his fingers through Lance's already mussed hair. "What do you think, sweetheart? Do you want to give Ryan a reward."

Lance's eyes twinkled and he nodded. Shiro smiled. Lance tried to sit up, whimpering as the shift pressed Kinkade's fingers back into his prostate.

"Impatient," Kinkade teased, slowly pulling out his fingers. Despite his gentleness, Lance still huffed out a moan. Once they were disconnected, Lance came sliding out of the chair directly into Kinkade's lap. His hands landed hot and smooth against the base of Kinkade's neck, trailing down his chest to the hem of his undershirt. Lance tugged at it and Ryan let him take it off.

Lance gazed openly at the newly revealed skin, running his hands down Kinkade’s chest before walking them back up, pushing as he went and guiding Kinkade to lay on the ground. He shoved the balled up shirt beneath Kinkade's head and smiled down at him with dark eyes. He pressed a wet kiss just below Kinkade’s navel and his hands found his belt.

"Can I take these off?" Lance asked breathily, looking up with desperate eyes. Ryan nodded and Lance shivered with delight, pressing his forehead against Kinkade’s abs to steady himself. Kinkade leaned up on a elbow and reached down to pet the back of Lance's head. Lance pressed up into the contact before leaning up to undo Kinkade's pants, pulling down them and his underwear just enough to free his cock.

Lance bit his bottom lip, trying to hide a smile as he reached for Kinkade's member, pumping it twice in his hand. He looked around, searching, but before he could even ask, he heard the cap on the lube click open. He looked up and into Shiro’s smiling face. Lance pulled his hand away just long enough to receive a dollop of lube. He leaned his chin up and made a small noise. Shiro huffed fondly but leaned down, giving Lance a soft kiss.

"Now back to it," he said when they pulled away, patting Lance twice on the rear. Lance licked his lips then let them curl into a smile.

"My eager voyeur, apparently," Lance muttered, though he turned eagerly back to Ryan. He had just reached out with his lube covered hand when Shiro's hand landed sharp on his behind. He jolted, moaning before he could stop it.

"No need for cheek," Shiro said, though he smoothed his hand over the stinging area.

Lance spread the lube over Kinkade's cock, taking note of the differences between his and Shiro's. Kinkade was a bit thicker around but not as long. He ran his hand up and down a few times, shivering as Shiro reached beneath him to work more lube in and around his entrance. Shiro pulled away with a kiss to the back of Lance's neck, patting his hip in encouragement.

Lance rose up on his knees, shuffling forwards until he and Kinkade were lined up, before sinking slowly down.

“Oh fuck, fuck, _fuck_ ” he panted, sinking all the way down with a low whine. He rolled his hips once and he and Kinkade both let out long, low moans. Shiro chuckled behind them and Lance couldn’t help huffing out a laugh. “You like this too much,” he scolded, before raising up on shaky thighs, quivering at the smooth drag of Kinkade’s cock inside of him.

He sunk down again, rolling his hips, searching for an angle that would push Kinkade’s member into his prostate. He tried again and again, shifting each time. His whimpers shifted to whines and he came down again, still managing to miss it. He rose back up, thighs quivering and was about to slide back down when strong hands gripped his hips and stopped him. His eyes fluttered open and he looked down at his hips, finding Kinkade’s hands resting there. He looked up, finding Ryan’s eyes hyperfocused on where they were connected, sweat dampening his brow. He looked up at Lance with hooded eyes, tightening his grip on Lance’s hips. He tilted them just so then pulled Lance down on his cock.

Lance nearly sobbed as the head of Kinkade’s cock slid right against that perfect spot. Precome dripped from his cock onto Kinkade’s stomach and his eyes fluttered closed. He rolled his hips once, twice, and Kinkade moaned as Lance tightened momentarily around him. Before Lance could move again, strong hands lifted him up.

Kinkade pulled him back down quickly, lifting his own hips to strengthen the thrust. A moan punched out of Lance's chest and he wobbled forwards, hands landing on Kinkade's chest. Kinkade paid no mind, simply lifting Lance again and pulling him back down at that perfect angle.

"Oh, Ryan please," Lance sighed, letting his hands run up and down Kinkade's chest and arms and relinquishing control. Kinkade simply nodded, moving Lance again and again. Lance was panting, moaning helplessly and eyes falling shut as he simply let himself be moved. They stopped suddenly and he felt Kinkade shift beneath him, planting his feet on the ground for leverage. Lance barely had time to take a breath before they were going again, fast and hard now, a brutal pace that had him moaning with every thrust. Beneath his own sounds he could just hear Kinkade, a steady stream of "oh god, oh god, _Lance_." It sent heat straight to his cock.

"Say it again," Lance pleaded, pushing his hands up to grip Kinkade's biceps, feeling the play of the muscles under his skin. He forced his eyes open and looked down at Kinkade. Without breaking rhythm, Kinkade looked up.

"Lance. God, so good. So good, Lance. Lance. _Lance_." Kinkade shivered, hands running up Lance’s sides to brush thumbs against his nipples. Lance moaned, eyes falling shut.

"Ryan, more—" and Kinkade’s hands fell back down to Lance’s hips, going bruisingly tight. His pace slowed down, thrusts coming harder but sure, hitting Lance's prostate every time. Heat coiled tight in Lance's gut and he could barely get a warning out before he was coming, moaning loudly as his release spattered on Ryan's chest.

Kinkade moaned as Lance went vice-like around him, thrusting once, twice, again into that velvet heat before he too tumbled over the edge.

Lance fell forward, leaning his forehead against Kinkade's chest and taking deep breaths to try and calm himself. Kinkade slid his hands from Lance's hips to rub up and down his back, trying to help the other boy calm down even as he panted through the aftershocks of his orgasm.

"Well earned, cadet," Shiro purred. "Although ensign McClain will have to make corrections."

Lance turned his head to the side, pressing his cheek against Ryan's warm chest. His brow furrowed but he didn't even open his eyes as he spoke.

"Shiro, what?" He heard Shiro shuffling around and jolted at the touch of a firm hand on the overheated skin at the small of his back. Shiro leaned over, pressing the heat of his chest against the curve of Lance’s back and pressing him against Kinkade’s chest.

“You disobeyed orders, Lance,” Shiro said lowly. He pressed a gentle kiss to corner of Lance’s jaw. “I never said you could come.”

Lance shuddered, realizing with a coil of heated dread that Shiro was right.

“What, uh— What’s my punishment, sir?”

“Hm, well I think we can let Kinkade decide.” He looked up at Kinkade, lust swirling in his eyes. “What do you think, cadet? Should I spank the ensign, or should I fuck him? Which would you prefer?”

Kinkade barely withheld a moan. The heat lingering in his gut reformed and he would have sworn his spent cock twitched with interest. From Lance’s breathy shudder, he would guess it did.

“I— I would like to see you fuck him, sir,” Kinkade said, voice thick with re-kindling arousal. Shiro gave a wolfish grin.

“Excellent choice, cadet.”

Lance chuckled. “Pervert.”

Shiro smacked him on the rear, causing Lance to moan and flutter around Kinkade where they were still connected. Kinkade groaned, cock twitching again.

“ _God_ ,” Lance whined. “Takashi, I don’t think I can—”

“What’s your color?” Shiro asked, turning Lance’s head so they could make eye contact. Lance shifted, taking stock of his pleasant little aches and the tender stretch of his rim around Kinkade. He sighed, thinking about the promise of Shiro inside of him.

“Green, sir,” he answered. Shiro just smiled and kissed the tip of his nose.

He helped lift Lance up and off of Kinkade’s cock. Lance let out a shaky exhale as he found himself empty. Kinkade sat up slowly, reaching to help, but Shiro shook his head.

“Sit against the side of the desk,” he said. Kinkade nodded, moving to lean against the smooth wood.

He expected Shiro to lay Lance back down on the floor. Instead, the captain carried him over, setting Lance between his legs and leaning him against his chest.

“Hold him steady for me,” Shiro said, reaching and grabbing the lube. He slicked himself efficiently before scooting forwards on his knees. He took a second to arrange them, pushing Kinkade’s legs so his feet were on the ground with Shiro kneeling between his raised knees. Lance wiggled between them, earning a swat on his thigh before Shiro grabbed his hips and pulled his ass up onto his thighs. He lifted Lance’s legs onto his shoulders and Lance let out a needy sigh. Lance lay his head back against Kinkade’s chest, shifting his shoulders as if getting comfortable.

“Everybody ready?” Shiro asked.

“Yes sir,” Lance and Kinkade both said.

Shiro smiled. “My good boys.”

And with that he pushed forwards, sliding into the tight heat of Lance’s body.

Lance shuddered and Kinkade quickly realized why Shiro had chosen to arrange them like this. When Shiro pushed in, he felt it. When Lance arched and sighed he felt it. This close, he was a part of their being together.

He looked up and directly at Shiro, his wide eyes meeting Shiro’s knowing ones. Shiro smirked and Kinkade met it with a grin. He reached down, sending his hands to Lance’s chest. He tweaked his nipples, causing Lance to moan and thrash his head from side to side, nearly hitting Kinkade in the chin. Shiro reached out, not breaking rhythm as he gripped the hair at the base of Lance’s skull. Holding tight and keeping him still.

Lance’s eyes went wide and his mouth opened on a high moan.

“Let’s be good now, sweetheart,” Shiro ordered. Lance nodded as much as he could with Shiro’s firm grip. Shiro let go, carding gentle fingers through Lance’s hair.

Shiro leaned back, pressing all the way in and holding there just to see Lance squirm. Being longer than Kinkade, he didn’t have to try nearly as hard to find Lance’s prostate, brushing against it with each pass, not hard, but enough. Nevertheless, Shiro knew which angles worked better than others. He pulled Lance’s legs from his shoulders, pushing them back towards Kinkade’s. Lance moaned long and low at the stretch and the shift, the sound stuttering as the bend pressed Shiro’s cock more firmly against that tender spot inside him.

“Hold these for me,” he said.

Kinkade shivered at the combined order and the vibrations of Lance’s moan, but reached out, gripping Lance’s legs behind the knees. He looked down in wonder. Lance’s thighs were practically against his ears yet his face showed nothing but pleasure. Lance’s mouth was hanging open and his hair was slicked to his forehead with sweat.

“God Lance,” Kinkade murmured, squeezing his thighs gently. Lance’s eyes fluttered up and his lips tugged into a lazy smile.

“Maybe next time you’ll bend me in half too,” he purred.

Ryan’s breath rushed out of him. He swallowed once then again, trying to find something to say but before he could they shifted and Lance sobbed with pleasure. His eyes rolled back before fluttering shut. His hands searched desperately for something to hold, one landing on Kinkade’s thigh and the other demanding Shiro’s mechanical hand.

“That’s right sweetheart. Hold on tight,” Shiro murmured. And that was all the warning they had before Shiro pulled out, driving back in with renewed force.

His pace was fast and hard, leaving Lancea mess of moans and garbled words. With every pass, Shiro hit his prostate, causing new heat to pool at the base of Lance’s cock. His thrusts were hard and deep, pressing Lance firmly against the heat of Kinkade at his back.

Kinkade watched in wonder as Lance fell apart against his chest. He would wail and try to twist away, but with Shiro’s flesh hand firmly gripping his hip and the hold Kinkade had on his legs, there was nowhere for him to go. More than once he tried to close his legs, knees angling together but Kinkade held him steady.

Lance keened high and frantic, tears leaking from his eyes as relentless waves of pleasure raced out from where he and Shiro were connected and over every last inch of his body.

“Shir—Oh, fuck, fuck. Ta-ah!-Takashi!” Lance cried, quivering against Kinkade’s chest as he screamed he second release. Shiro let out a groan, thrusting hard into Lance’s quivering heat as he raced towards his orgasm.

“Oh, Lance. Lance, so good sweetheart. So—oh, fuck— so good,” Shiro managed. He groaned long and low, hips rolling smooth and filthy as he pumped his release into Lance. He slowed to a stop before slumping over Lance, tonguing into his open mouth before pulling back to kiss through the tear tracks down his flushed cheeks. “So good for us, honey. Perfect little thing.”

Shiro pulled out with a groan and Lance sobbed and shook. Shiro smoothed his flesh hand up and down the still exposed back of Lance’s thigh. “That’s it, doll. You’re done. You did so good for us,” Shiro said looking down at Lance’s hole, open and on display with his legs still in the air. “I should take a picture, honey. We filled you up didn’t we? You’re already losing some.” He swiped a finger up to catch the dripping cum, pushing it back in with a thumb. Lance’s hole quivered and he arched, mouth already forming a protest at the thought of coming yet again. “Shh, it’s okay doll, Shiro said, pulling his thumb out. He reached for Lance’s legs, lowering them gently and pressing kisses to his knees. “

“We’re done,” Shiro soothed. “Any other time and we might’ve plugged you up but you’ve had enough for the night.”

“Next time,” Lance rasped. Shiro huffed out a laugh.

“Next time,” he agreed. “That okay with you, Kinkade?”

Kinkade nodded. “Sir yes, sir.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what was your favorite part?
> 
> visit me on my regular [tumblr](https://profoundprincessface.tumblr.com/) to see me curate memes and love lance or on my [sin den](https://profoundprincessfuck.tumblr.com/) to look at nsfw shit and whisper dirty stuff in my inbox
> 
> ~xoxo Tay.

**Author's Note:**

> The author is Ashamed. Soothe her worries with kind or kinky comments.
> 
> visit me on my regular [tumblr](https://profoundprincessface.tumblr.com/) to see me curate memes or on my [sin den](https://profoundprincessfuck.tumblr.com/) to look at nsfw shit and whisper dirty stuff in my inbox
> 
> ~xoxo Tay.


End file.
